Yellowfang's Wishes
by 03Fantasy
Summary: Hello, hello beautiful people! This is a story about Yellowfang (My all time favorite medicine cat). This is my first story, so I welcome criticism, just so long as you explain why. Reviews are welcomed! (Mainly because I want to hear from you awesome Fantasy Beasts :P) (Chapters posted once or twice a day) (TAKING A BREAK!)
1. The Two Medicine Cats With Their Secrets

**Hello! Flames are appreciated! This is the first chapter, and there are more to come! :D**

Yellowfang sat at the entrance of the bramble and fern medicine cat den. Her golden eyes watched Cinderpaw limp toward the fresh-kill pile. Ever since her accident, Cinderpaw had one hind leg that never fully healed, meaning she could never have a warrior life. The old she-cat watched her apprentice grasp a red-brown squirrel and pad awkwardly back toward the den.

Despite her wounds, the young apprentice never failed to have a smile on her face. "Here you go, Yellowfang!" Cinderpaw purred, setting down the plump kill.

"What, no food for yourself?" Yellowfang raised a brow, a bit alarmed. Usually the apprentice would _try _and make herself as fat as the full moon. "Don't tell me I have to treat my own apprentice!"

"I'm not sick, mouse brain!" Cinderpaw laughed, sitting down, blue eyes bright with amusement. "I'm just not hungry, is all. Fireheart already gave me some food earlier when I was out fetching poppy seeds."

Yellowfang snorted and crouched down to begin eating the squirrel. Sometimes those two were close, closer then she would like. It was possible they loved each other, but Yellowfang thought it more of brother and sister. _I'm thinking this in the most ridiculous way...gah, you old fool! Get your head out of the clouds!__  
><em>

"Hey, Yellowfang! I was thinking that maybe Fireheart, you, and I could go collect herbs?" Cinderpaw's voice jerked the scarred medicine cat from her thoughts, and she raised her head, licking the blood off her muzzle. "Fireheart said he had nothing else to do." The apprentice added quickly, swishing her tail and looking at her paws.

Yellowfang sighed. The last thing she needed was to have two of her kits-_friends_ along with her making a ruckus. _  
><em>

"Fine, but you better not start fooling around, or I'll claw both of your behinds to Starclan." She finally grunted, rising to her paws once finishing the filling squirrel. "Besides, I was going to get goldenrod anyways. We're running out, and the elders wont stop yapping their heads off."

Cinderpaw leaped up to her paws awkwardly, a grin perking onto her face. "I'll go tell Fireheart! I think he just came back from hunting!" Yellowfang watched as her apprentice quickly limped away.

_Oh, Yellowfang. What is Starclan going to do with you? You were never supposed to have kits in the first place...and now you want two kits that aren't even in your bloodline?_ The old healer thought miserably, shaking her head. She then padded toward the camp entrance, fluffy tail lashing.


	2. Old Hags Can Have Fun, Too

**Hello again! Here's the second chapter, just because! XD (It's longer, don't worry.)**

Yellowfang watched as the ginger tom and her apprentice padded over. Fireheart trotted to Yellowfang's side, his emerald eyes warm with greeting as he mewed. "Hello, Yellowfang! I heard Cinderpaw say that I could help collect herbs?"

"Yes. Now come on, we have to collect goldenrod." The medicine cat nodded, turning and leading the two out of camp and into Thunderclan territory. It being new-leaf, the forest was alive with the sounds of birds singing, some quite annoying, others beautiful.

"Do you know what it looks like?" The old cat heard her apprentice ask the warrior, and Yellowfang snorted, doubting that he actually did have the knowledge. _  
><em>

"Uh...it looks like a dandelion, right?" She heard the tom say and what followed was Cinderpaw giggling at his obvious embarrassment.

"No! Nothing like it!" Cinderpaw laughed, and Yellowfang turned, rolling her eyes. She saw Cinderpaw, now on the ground, laughing her tiny head off, while Fireheart was shuffling his paws, ears red.

"Fireheart, ignore this flea-bag of my apprentice." Yellowfang snorted, pointing to several large green stems with an explosion of gold at the top of the plant. "_This _is goldenrod. It helps with stiffness." Cinderpaw stopped laughing to shoot her mentor a playful fiery blue glare.

The ginger tom lifted his head and nodded, before shoving his paw in Cinderpaw's face, scoffing. "Now I'm not so dumb, am I, Plant-face?" This of course made the old medicine cat slightly irritated when the two started to get offhand.

"Do I seriously have to treat these two like kits...?" Yellowfang muttered before snapping. "Get up, both of you! You're acting like crazed mice that were just startled by a leaf!" Immediately the both of them pulled away from each other and Fireheart got up, shaking the dirt from his fiery coat.

"Fireheart started it!" Cinderpaw protested as Yellowfang stood before them, tail lashing in anger and claws unsheathed. "He called me Plant-face!" Fireheart stuck his tongue out at the crippled apprentice, growling playfully.

"Enough! Follow me, or I'll drag you both back to camp and tell Bluestar that you should be ranked as 'kits' for another five moons!" The medicine cat snarled and whipped around, beginning to pull the goldenrod out of the ground, doing this effortlessly, her strength fueled by the annoyance.

For until sun-high, they worked on getting as much goldenrod as possible. Fireheart and Cinderpaw hadn't dared goof off after what Yellowfang had vowed to do. They knew she would really do it once she caught the chance.

Yellowfang tugged hard on the last goldenrod that would be collected, claws dug into the dirt so to get a firm grip. Finally the herb was freed from the ground and the medicine cat was nearly thrown off her paws from the overly-needed effort.

She turned and set down the herb into the pile, glancing up to see the warrior and his former apprentice set down their own goldenrod. Fireheart sighed and sat down, beginning to groom the yellow pedals off his muzzle.

"Good job." Yellowfang congratulated the now worn out cats, sitting down as well. "Too bad I can't promote you to medicine cat, Fireheart. You'd make a good one."

"Ha, yeah, Fireheart the kittypet medicine cat. I'll make sure to tell Tigerclaw!" The ginger tom sighed, scuffing his paw at the dirt and kicking a stone away, suddenly looking depressed. Cinderpaw frowned and looked up at him, cocking her head.

"What do you mean?" Yellowfang beat her to it. "Blood doesn't matter. It is the heart and soul that makes a true warrior. Besides, where was that Fireheart that always bit Tigerclaw's tongue?" Seeing the warrior saddened made her feel guilty for some reason, as if it were her fault that she wasn't protecting him from the deputy.

Fireheart glanced up at her, sighing bitterly. "Yeah, well, that Fireheart isn't here at the moment. There are so many things going on, it's hard to keep being calm." It looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself.

Yellowfang gazed at him for a long moment, hating to see him so stressed. _Where is that kit-like tom I saw just this morning? _An idea then sprang into her mind, and she rose slowly to her paws.

She turned her back to the two, letting Cinderpaw speak quietly to Fireheart. She began to dig up some soil from the ground until there was a good clump. _Ha, the mouse brain wont know what him, but good old Yellowfang. _She thought with a smirk, scooping up the dirt into her paw.

She then flicked her paw, and watched the ball of soil fly toward the tom's face. Once the dirt hit his face, he let out a startled screech, jerking backward. Cinderpaw's jaw dropped open when she saw Yellowfang there, a grin right on her smug face.

Fireheart's eyes landed on Yellowfang's dirty paw, and his expression of alarm immediately shifted to a playful smirk. "Oh yeah?" He snapped, lunging forward. Cinderpaw giggled and grasped his hind leg, making him hit the ground suddenly.

"Hey, mousefodders!" Yellowfang called as the two tussled a bit. "You guys too afraid to fight the old hag over here?"

"Pfff, no!" Cinderpaw scoffed, pawing Fireheart's ears. "We just think you're too old and weak."

Yellowfang smirked. She had to hand it to her, the medicine cat's feisty humor had rubbed off on the apprentice. "Really? Then even a mouse can eat you, if I'm too weak!" She then charged and bowled over the both of them.

And thus began the longest play-fight in all of Clan history. They did this until nightfall, and all exhausted, the three of them trudged home, Cinderpaw having to be carried by Fireheart...

**I enjoyed this chapter! It was loads of fun! And here you get to see Yellowfang's playful side! :P**


	3. Afraid to be Alone

**-Oh, yeah. Well, forget that I want flames, then... XD**

**-Thank you! There is more to come!**

**(This chapter contains spoilers from Yellowfang's Secret)**

**And on with the story...**

Yellowfang lay in her den, sleeping within the warm bedding made of moss and leaves. Beside her lay Cinderpaw sleeping peacefully in her own.

The old medicine cat's dreams were not forgiving, despite the day before where it was all laughs. Her claws dug into the nest, she twitched ever so slightly, but never stirred.

_The dark gray she-cat stood in a startlingly familiar clearing. Her golden gaze drifted downward to hear faint crying, and her eyes landed on two limp figures of kits. Dark crimson began to pool and coil around her paws, and she gasped in alarm, taking a shaky step back. _

_She tried to say something, anything, to make the nightmare stop...but nothing came out from her jaws. She looked up at the sound of rustling from the undergrowth surrounding the clearing. A large dark tabby tom slowly strode out from the ferns, amber eyes flashing, with no pupils in their depths. _

_That kinked tail... "Murderer! You killed your own kin!" The tom suddenly snarled, claws flashing in the moonlight as he took a step forward. Yellowfang unsheathed her own claws, that same anger and hurt from that very night flooding through her once more. _

_She finally found her voice, and she snarled. "No! You're not my kin! I never killed them! You'll never be my son! Never!" But the tom didn't pause, and he lunged, yellow teeth bared as a battle cry split from his jaws. _

_The image shifted before their bodies could collide, and the elderly medicine cat saw the Starclan forest...but it seemed different, somehow. A beautiful white cat leaped from the starry pines, blue eyes glowing brightly. _

_"Sagewhisker!" Yellowfang stammered, relief flooding through her. Maybe her old mentor could explain these nightmares. _

_"No. You're not medicine cat, Yellowfang. You're a betrayer to Starclan. You should have never born Brokenstar." Sagewhisker suddenly growled, eyes narrowing as other Starclan warriors came to her side._

_The medicine cat took a step back, eyes widening. "I never meant it to happen! Please, Sagewhisker, doesn't Starclan forgive an old cat for her mistakes?"_

_Her former mentor didn't respond, and her blue eyes shifted red. The other cats' eyes did the same. "Kill the betrayer!" Sagewhisker commanded, tail lashing. _

_Before Yellowfang could run, large thorny vines grasped all four limbs and slammed her body into the ground as the spiritual cats neared, yowling taunts. _

_"Yellowfang! Yellowfang!_ -Yellowfang, wake up!" The she-cat jerked upright, breathing heavily as the dream faded. Her eyes landed on Cinderpaw and Fireheart, eyes round with worry. She looked at her sore paws, realizing with start that there was moss between her claws.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Fireheart mewed, placing a tail tip on Yellowfang's shoulder. The medicine cat averted her eyes, pain clawing at her heart like silver talons. Starclan still hated her. She knew it.

"Yeah, you were saying something about Starclan?" Cinderpaw tilted her head, placing a paw on her's.

"I-I'm fine..." Yellowfang muttered, folding her ears back. "Ju-just nightmares." She quickly changed the subject, lifting her tone and pretending to act fine. "Besides, why did you wake up Fireheart? The entirety of Thunderclan didn't have to know!"

"He heard you, so I didn't have to." Cinderpaw responded gently, and Fireheart nodded. Both of their faces had a look of concern.

_Why couldn't you two be my kits? _The old healer thought miserably and shut her eyes, bowing her head, still stunned by the nightmare. _But then Starclan would hate me, still..._

"Do you want us to sleep with you? You seem awfully scared." Cinderpaw asked, tilting her head, jerking Yellowfang from her thoughts.

"First off, I'm not _scared." _Yellowfang spat, but secretly thankful. Of course, she didn't want to show weakness to these hooligans. "Second off, only if you want to. But no snuggling like a pile of kits, or I'll claw your faces!"

Fireheart smirked and purred. "There's the Yellowfang we all know and love!"

"Ha-ha-ha. Now sit your butts down." Yellowfang snorted, curling up and closing her eyes. Did they seriously love her? She thought they only thought of her as a friend, not a mother..._Wait, what are you thinking, mouse brain? They only love you as a friend!_

She felt the warm bodies of the two of them press against her, despite what she had told them. She would deal with them in the morning. At the moment, all she really wanted was sleep and comfort of others.

Yes. Even old Yellowfang wanted love once and a while.

But she kept awake, afraid to sink into darkness again and see those angry faces of the ones she loved. It was frightening to think of it. If only the past could have changed.

But, then she wouldn't be in Thunderclan: A real loving Clan that would fight to protect each other. It was hard to tell what she wanted at the moment.

Finally, she sank into that darkness, and she dreamed of nothing...


	4. The Daughter I've Always Wanted

**'Ello, people! Here's the fourth chapter! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! **

**(More spoilers from Yellowfang's Secret)**

~Two Moons Later~

Yellowfang strode through Thunderclan territory, Cinderpaw at her side. The scent of nervousness and excitement lingered off her apprentice, and her mentor felt the same way.

The she-cat had decided that Cinderpaw was ready to become a fully fledged medicine cat, but many things had been making her extremely anxious. The thoughts of entering Starclan, and the fear of them rejecting her and her apprentice clawed at her troubled mind.

Owls hooted in the trees above them as silver dappled the two's pelts. It had been many days since the betrayal of Tigerclaw. The foxheart. But what also concerned her is what she had done.

What seemed like moons later, she found herself climbing the smooth granite stones up to the moonstone, heart pounding like that of a rabbit's.

She paused at the top, waiting for Cinderpaw to catch up. The other medicine cats were there, looking at her in curiosity.

The silver she-cat finally made her way with her, and Runningnose, Yellowfang's former apprentice, purred. "I see you're becoming a full medicine cat, Cinderpaw."

Yellowfang glanced at her apprentice, who nodded, lifting her head proudly. "Yes! I can't wait to see the Starclan cats again!" Fox-dung. It looked like the old she-cat was the only one..._scared..._

"Come on, then!" Barkface grunted, swishing his tail and entering the dark depths of the mothermouth; and one by one, the others followed. Yellowfang paused to look at the sky that was now jet black and specked with silverpelt.

Exhaling, she followed down, hoping Starclan would forgive her for...Brokentail.

The tunnel down felt longer somehow, and she began to wonder if they've gotten lost...until it opened up into the chamber. While they had been traveling, Yellowfang had been thinking of a name to give her apprentice.

She looked up at the dark moonstone, heart hammering. A few heartbeats passed, until a single stream of moonlight hit the stone, and it burst into blinding blue light.

It was amazing to look at, and could make any cat shudder in their pelt at the very sight. Mudfur nodded and placed a tail tip to Yellowfang's shoulder. "Go on."

Sighing, she led the cats to the magnificent stone. As if they had practiced this for many moons, they all sat in a circle before Starclan's crystal.

"Warriors of Starclan." Yellowfang began, finding it eerie as her voice echoed. " I bring to you a new medicine cat, who is loyal and committed in her service to Thunderclan."

"I name her Cinderpelt." She finished, and the other medicine cats repeated the name. When she had had her kits, she had wanted to name one of her daughters that. She cherished it...and she wanted her very own apprentice to cherish it as well.

As the others began to approach the moonstone, she turned to look at newly named Cinderpelt, who was hesitating, eyes wide. "Now, Cinderpelt. It's time to walk with your ancestors." She nodded and shakily limped forward.

As they both laid beside the moonstone, a familiar voice jerked her from her anxiety. "Yellowfang...I'm scared." Yellowfang turned to see Cinderpelt shaking, breathing heavy.

"It-it's all right. Trust our warrior ancestors to know the truth in your heart." Yellowfang assured her, not really trusting her own words as she pressed her nose to the cold crystal. _Starclan, please be kind. She's been a fiercely loyal cat. Please, be gentle..._

She closed her eyes as dreams began to envelope her mind. _She paced through the forest, ears ringing. Who would she meet? Was Starclan angry with what she had done?_

_She faltered, eyes narrowing as a familiar black tom approached her. He was Molepelt. He had been the one to send her Omens of her son, and she wanted nothing to do with him when it came to comfort. _

_"Wha-what do you want now, Molepelt? Rivers of blood came to Shadowclan, just as you promised!" Yellowfang blurted out, stress making her not think clearly. "Have you come to gloat?"_

_"I would never gloat, Yellowfang. Shadowclan was my Clan once, just as it was once yours." Molepelt responded calmly, before sighing. "I have come to tell you that I am truly sorry about Brokentail." _

_This caught the elderly healer off guard. "What do you mean-why would you-you're sorry?" She stammered, eyes wide. "Why are you sorry? How can anything to do with Brokentail be your fault? I was his mother! I chose his path!"_

_"No, Yellowfang." Molepelt murmured, a look of sorrow on his face. "You suffered most because you gave birth to him, but there was nothing you could have done to change his destiny. He had a choice of which path to follow, and he chose the one that led to bloodshed and misery."_

_She was just starting to understand what he said when the black tom started to leave. "Wait, no! Come back!" _

_Yellowfang then heard another set of paw-steps and turned to face her former mentor. The painful memory of the nightmare came flooding back as she approached. "Yellowfang?"_

_But the tone she gave made Yellowfang smile and headbutt her in greeting. "Sagewhisker! It's so good to see you!" _

_"Oh, Yellowfang..." The beautiful white she-cat sighed. "If I had known what lay ahead of you, I would never have forced you to take the path of a medicine cat."_

_The gray she-cat raised a brow. "What? You didn't force me! It was my own choice, and I've never regretted a single day of it." She had to admit, most of the 'non-regretting' was when Cinderpelt and Fireheart came into her life...and all of Thunderclan. _

_"Always so strong, Yellowfang. I know how much pain you're in, we all do." Sagewhisker murmured, sitting down. _

_"I can live with my pain." Yellowfang snorted, growing a bit impatient. Cinderpelt deserved this! "What matters now is Cinderpelt. Will you let her have her medicine cat name?" _

_"We will, Yellowfang." Her former mentor chuckled in amusement. "You chose your apprentice well. You will leave a strong legacy in Thunderclan. All their medicine cats will be exceptional." _

_Realization struck Yellowfang, and she sighed, shaking her head. "And Brokentail? What about him? I-Sagewhisker...I killed him!"_

_"Brokentail brought his death upon himself. The Warrior Code places loyalty above all things, and you have proven yourself more than loyal to Thunderclan." Sagewhisker's eyes glowed as she spoke. "Go well, Yellowfang. I will walk with you...always." _

"Yellowfang! Yellowfang!" The old medicine cat stumbled to her paws as the words stirred her. She looked to see Cinderpelt trot forward, but a bit awkwardly because of her wound. "I saw Starclan! It was wonderful!"

Yellowfang's eyes softened. So grown up...and indeed was it wonderful. _My little apprentice...now a fully fledged medicine cat. The daughter I've always wanted...__  
><em>

**One wish granted: Forgiveness from Starclan. That is all for today! Hope you like it! :D**


	5. Life Isn't Fair, Is It?

**-Thank you! Comments like yours make me want to continue what I love!**

**And on with the story...**

~A moon later~

Yellowfang lay in her den, sorting herbs for their now crazed leader. Honestly, it wasn't really her fault...but if Yellowfang start breaking down like that, the Clan would be as in much danger as they are with an insane Bluestar on the loose.

Yellowfang turned her head at the sound of paw-steps, and saw Cinderpelt standing there, a troubled look on her face. "How is Bluestar?" the older medicine cat asked, rising to her paws stiffly as she faced her assistant.

"Not better, but not worse. I think Fireheart and Whitestorm are the only ones making her hold onto the last bit of her sanity left, I'm afraid." Cinderpelt murmured, limping over to the horsetail pile and beginning to sort the dead from the new.

"And how is Fireheart?" Yellowfang dared to ask. Admittedly, she was a bit more protective over him since the Tigerclaw incident...that, and he was acting more and more stressed by the moment with him having to be leader for Bluestar.

"Anxious. What do you expect? The whole Clan has mixed feelings about him already!" Her apprentice sighed, pushing away the shriveled ferns. "I just wish I could help him...I don't want to see my friend like that!"

Yellowfang snorted, clawing at the grass flooring. "Bluestar should be standing up for herself. It's time I go speak to her."

"About what?" Cinderpelt scoffed, shooting her mentor a skeptical look. "She thinks Starclan is at war with _her. _We're the closest cats to Starclan, don't forget!"

"Yeah, well, too bad." The dark gray she-cat grunted, beginning to stride out. "She can't just abandon the world. Nonetheless her entire Clan!" She exited the den without another word from Cinderpelt and briskly paced toward the large granite stone that made the high-rock.

She pushed through the overhanging sheet of moss and into the dark and damp home of Thunderclan's leader. There, laying sprawled in her moss nest, was Bluestar, clawing at the flooring of her den and hissing beneath her breath.

"Who's there?" Bluestar snarled lowly, icy blue eyes flashing in the dim light. "Get out before I claw your tail off!"

"It's me, Yellowfang." Yellowfang grunted calmly. "May I come forward?"

"Ah..."Bluestar's voice drifted off for a moment, before growling. "Yes."

Sighing, the elderly Thunderclan medicine cat stepped forward and stood before the poor blue-gray shape of the once noble and strong leader. "We need to talk, Bluestar."

"I start first." The leader growled, rising weakly to her paws. "Never, and I say _never _come in contact with-with..._Starclan _again, or I'll exile you!" Bluestar spat their ancestors' Clan venomously.

"Bluestar, enough. Starclan couldn't possibly be at war with you. Where was that leader that trusted her own medicine cats with her heart? Where is that cat that trusted her own _Clan?_" Yellowfang meowed, growing a bit impatient and not at all sympathetic for this behavior.

"Starclan has made my life turn for the worst! My-my kits are in a different Clan, my sister's dead, my mate's dead, my best friend's dead, and my _own _deputy betrayed his Clan!" The blue-gray she-cat bared her teeth, claws flashing. "And now you're going to betray it as well! All of you foxhearts!"

"Calm down, Mouse brain!" Yellowfang exploded, finally having enough of her foolishness. "This is what I'm talking about! If you've lost faith in Starclan, then you shouldn't lose faith in your Clan! Don't you understand how stressed everyone is?"

"They think you might do suicide, or worse! And what's better, Fireheart has to take control because of your lack of-of Bluestar, for crying out loud! If you think _I _should be exiled, then you might as well feed your Clan to dogs!" Snarled the medicine cat, circling the startled leader.

"You shouldn't have to be treated like a kit! We have our own problems, and you just add one more problem: An insane leader that everyone has to take care of or she'll kill herself!" Yellowfang finished, halting in front of her, breath coming out in huffs.

Before Bluestar could respond, Yellowfang spat. "After a while, Bluestar, we wont try to help you! Think, for once! Tigerclaw wanted you this way! He wanted you weak so that the entire Clan is vulnerable!" She added, just to prove her point. "Now think about what you've done! Good day, Bluestar!"

She stormed out, clawing at the grass as she hissed insults beneath her breath, many that others wouldn't repeat. She then halted to see a ginger tom rush toward her at a startingly fast...sprint?

She froze as the cat put his head on her neck, shaking. "Fireheart?" Yellowfang frowned. "What in Starclan's name are you doing?" She pulled away to see his eyes shut and his head shaking.

"Can I speak with you...in private?" Fireheart mumbled, shuffling his paws. Confused, the medicine cat nodded, and let the shaken-up tom lead the way.

They stopped in a clearing, out of camp and out of earshot. Fireheart suddenly blurted. "Yellowfang, I can't do this! I never realized being leader would be so stressful!"

"It doesn't help that the real leader's insane, and you're a kittypet." Yellowfang pointed out, not really in the mood for lightheartedness.

"Just...I don't know what to do. I always think Tigerclaw is right behind me, and Bluestar is on the brink of suicide." The deputy mumbled, slumping down.

The medicine cat suddenly felt guilty and exhaled, resting her chin on his forehead. "All will be fine. I nearly clawed her behind to Starclan earlier...so hopefully that wont happen anytime soon."

"Well, I guess that's one way to make her believe her ancestors again..." Fireheart laughed slightly, before murmuring. "Life isn't fair, I just wish things could be easier."

"Yeah, well, life isn't going to give us rats, is it? Just have to power through, no matter how much you feel. Bluestar should understand that." She responded gruffly, beginning to clean his ear soothingly. Like a mother.

For a while the two sat there, sharing-tongues, calming each other's thoughts. Finally, Fireheart fell asleep beside Yellowfang, clearly having not slept well in days. Yellowfang purred. She had to admit, she missed this.

Truth is, she could only really be calm around Fireheart and Cinderpelt. They reminded her of the kits she could never have. That didn't mean that was a bad thing, of course.

_No, life isn't fair, not when Bluestar's insane. But, sometimes it can give these little moments here and there that make it less stressful, even if it is for several heartbeats_. Yellowfang observed, resting her head on his back. _I just wish everything was back to normal. But every cat wishes that, don't they?_


	6. Apology and Some Questions

**Dear Starclan, I'm so sorry I haven't been active! I give every one of you permission to slap me! I know you've been very impatient for "Evolution at Its Finest" and "Yellowfang's Wishes"!**

**Please forgive me! And-uh...you're also all going to kill me for the things I'm going to ask and say, so bear with me, here...**

**Sadly, it's near that time when Yellowfang's going to have to pass on. I really want this a special and long chapter, but I'm hesitant when I should put it up. Should I do the last and most painful chapter next time? How many chapters before the very last one? I'm afraid I'm having a writer's block at the moment, so I have no idea what I'm going to do. XD**

**Do you want some chapters in Fireheart's and Cinderpelt's view? **

**Can you guys give me some ideas for a new chapter? As I said before, I'm having a horrid writer's block.. DX**

**What kind of new Warriors stories should I do? Another character story, or some OCs? **

**Evolution at Its Finest is a hard subject to cling to, so I might cancel it since I have no idea what I'm going to do for it. Should I do so? Or should I change it a bit? **

**Please, I respect all your shoutings at me for being so inactive. I love every single one of you, and I'm knew to this public writing sort of thing, so I welcome all help! **

**Sincerely, Fantasy~**


End file.
